A Cough Is Worse When You're Alone
by Litbytes
Summary: Raven is sick with the flu and just wants to hide away in her room, but Beast Boy wants her to rest on the couch. Fluff, A sick fic with BB/Rae, and a little Robstar. Rated T for possible later chapters.


_Teen Titans _and all of its settings and characters belong to Warner Brothers, DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I own nothing.

* * *

Raven set down her book and sank back into the pillows of the couch, rubbing her temples. The last week had been a rough one. Robin had been out with the flu, leaving the other Titans to carry out missions without their "fearless leader." Not that they were incapable of such a thing; each titan was had proven his or herself to be an adequate strategist when it was necessary. But it just didn't feel right without the five of them present.

Back at the tower, Starfire had delighted in caring for Robin. Of course, Starfire being Starfire, she had brought a little too much enthusiasm to the task. Cyborg and Beast Boy found the whole situation hilarious, but Raven had finally felt it necessary to step in when Starfire tried to make a variation of chicken noodle soup using "kobgurion sobgoges" instead of chicken. (She didn't ask.) However, last night Robin's fever had broken, a good sign that had caused Starfire to sing in happiness. (Raven still didn't ask.)

As Raven noted that the dull ache in her head seemed to be growing, Starfire and Robin walked into the living room.

"Friend Raven, does Robin not look completely well? Oh, it is so good to have him back to normal! Thank you for helping me take care of him." Starfire floated around the room, evidently thrilled to have her boyfriend in full health. Robin shot Raven a grateful smile.

"I am feeling a lot better. Thanks, Raven, for your help." Raven gave him a nod, hopefully one that signified that he owed her a favor. "Fearless leader" or not, that "kobgurion sobgoges" had tried to attack her face, and she wasn't sure its slime was going to come out of her other cloak.

"To celebrate Robin's return to health, we are to go for a romantic picnic in the park! Robin is providing the food and promises extra mustard." Starfire landed next to her boyfriend, taking his hand with a smile.

"That food isn't prepared by a nice British butler, is it?" Beast Boy yelled across the room in greeting, as he headed through the main doors to the kitchen. He grabbed some bread and started making toast.

Robin made a face, muttering "Maybe." under his breath.

Raven rubbed her head again, as Cyborg waltzed into the room with a yawn.

"Ugh, I've been up since four calibrating the T-sub's new navigation system, but I'm still not done. He reached into the freezer to pull out a frozen breakfast sandwich and popped it into the microwave. If anyone needs me, I'm going to be in the garage working on that thing."

"Robin and I will be at the park, enjoying a romantic picnic if you similarly require our assistance, Cyborg!" proclaimed Starfire with glee.

"OOOOOOoooh, romance in the park, huh? Guess someone is feeling a lot better!" Cyborg teased as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"And the lunch is Alfred-catered!" Beast Boy had gotten his toast and cereal and was sitting at the table, shooting Robin a dirty look.

"Noooo, his food is the best!" Cyborg also glared at Robin. The team was vaguely aware of Robin's Bat-connections. Every-so-often, a care package was sent to the tower, sometimes brought by Alfred, the legendary butler himself. He had cooked for the team a few times and the left overs had been gone before the blue fuzz that often occupied the fridge ever had an inkling of its existence. Even Raven liked Alfred; he made good tea.

Robin put his unoccupied hand up in defense.

"Hey, he's just using this as an excuse to check up on me. But when I see him, I'll ask about another dinner night."

"We'll help cook! Or tell him if there's ever a rodent problem at the Batcave, I can talk the pests into getting out, no traps or charge." Beast Boy was only half-kidding.

"I'll let him know."

"Come, Robin! Let us enjoy this glorious day! Goodbye friends!" Starfire half-dragged Robin out of the room, receiving amused waves goodbye from Cyborg and Beast Boy and a strained nod from Raven. Beast Boy shot her a look, but before he could say anything, Cyborg spoke up.

"Back to the sub for me!" He stretched, making several mechanical clicks. "BB, will you be free later if I want to take it out for a test run?"

"Yeah, my plans for today involve Ninja Monkeys 5 and maybe a round of Road Robotz."

"Cool, man. See you guys later!" Cyborg left the room.

Raven picked up her book once more, blankly staring at the pages in front of her. She could hear Beast Boy moving around in the kitchen, actually washing his dishes for a change. Raven would have been amazed if she wasn't so focused on her headache. What had been a minor ache five minutes ago was becoming a dull roar in her head. She was also beginning to feel slight chills. Damn it, she probably had Robin's flu. Before she had a chance to make a plan, Beast Boy flopped on the couch next to her.

"Can I play my games now?" He asked, picking up a controller.

"Knock yourself out." Raven stood, slightly unsteadily, but made her way over to the kitchen. Beast Boy turned on the Gamestation as Raven poured water into her kettle and set it on the stove.

"Hey, Raven," Beast Boy spoke as he lazily flicked through the characters he could select, "are you feeling ok?"

Raven stiffened, ready to brush him off with a yes. However, the thought that it might be good for someone on the team to know her predicament entered her mind, even if that someone was Beast Boy. "I have a headache. I may have caught Robin's flu."

To her surprise, Beast Boy let out a yell, "YES, I KNEW IT!" as he jumped over the couch and ran up to her. At her expression of shock and anger, he blanched and explained. "No, I mean, not YES that you're sick, but YES that I saw it before you told anyone. I though you looked off when I walked in, but since "Crazy Nurse" was in the room, I figured I would wait to ask you."

"WVEEEEEEE" The kettle whistled. Raven shook her head in disbelief as she got a mug and her tea. Beast Boy watched as she poured the water.

"Wait, are you going to your room now?" Raven blinked at Beast Boy's question.

"Yes… you want to play your game and my head hurts. I need rest."

"Ummm, it's just that, if you have what Robin had, he needed a lot of care. And if you're in your room, none of us will be able to check up on you…" Beast Boy said quickly, trailing off when he didn't know where to go with his words.

Raven raised an eyebrow, ignoring the slight warmth she could feel on her ears. It was her temperature rising from the fever, not from Beast Boy's awkwardness.

"I can take care of myself."

Beast Boy let out a huff. "Well, duuuh. But that doesn't mean you should have to. OOOOh, I have an idea! Wait here." Beast Boy ran out of the room in a fervor.

Raven knew that if she wanted to get way unencumbered, this was her chance. But as she sipped her tea, she gauged her health. Headache: Medium to Sever. Chills: Growing worse. Fever:... ears aside, she probably had one. And a flu wasn't something she could heal away with her powers. Though she certainly could handle it, maybe having someone else would actually be-

Beast Boy burst back into the room with an armful of stuff and Raven felt doubt rush over her. All Raven could do is watch as Beast Boy spread a sheet on one end of the couch. He dumped a pillow and blanket there too. Next to that spot, he placed a tissue box and trashcan. He set out a thermometer, the medicine Starfire had purchased with Raven for Robin, and a bowl with a washcloth.

"Ok, you have your own little sick corner, see? It's not your room, or the infirmary, but that way the rest of us can keep an eye on you throughout the day." Beast Boy smiled proudly.

Raven sat down at the table, a little wobbly. "What about your game?" she pointed out, trying to find a way to express how bad of an idea this was.

"That's why I brought these," He held up a pair of headphones. "Cyborg made them last year. They're wireless, but a little annoying so we never use them." He stared at her expectantly.

Raven knew she could end all this with a snark. She could walk right out. Hell, she could teleport back to her room, though she would pay for it in the long run. This was ridiculous. She could take care of herself. She didn't need to be babied.

She rose. "Beast Boy…" she said in a warning tone. To her surprise, Beast Boy did not look surprised or upset; instead he had out his communicator.

"How about a deal? Try it for this afternoon, and I won't call Starfire right now to let her know you're not feeling well."

Raven froze. "You wouldn't."

Beast Boy just smiled.


End file.
